My Desire For You
by Ayu.I.S
Summary: Few weeks after returning from Rain Dukedom, Livius and Nike had a hard time to meet with each other. But Just when Livius thought of wanting to spend more time with his wife, an unexpected guest had come from the Rain Dukedom. Who was it?
**Chapter 1 – The Unexpected Guest**

It was after the visit to Rain Dukedom, both Livius and Nike were busy with their own duties. They even had no time to meet with each other, Livius was busy with inspection and his duty as Sun King, the one who control the world. It was truly admirable for a twelve years child Indeed, but both Nike and Livius didn't know that they would have an unexpected guest..

Sun Palace, Livius office..

"So, Nike is skipping again?" Asked the twelve years old boy with short dark hair. His blue eyes never left the paper in his hand.

"Yes, your majesty" said an older male with silver hair who stood near the boy's desk from the start. From the tone clearly he was both annoyed and defeated by Nike's action.

"Where is she going?" asked Livius, writing something on the paper.

"Must be the town, she loves helping people" said Neil the attendant, fixing his glasses "I really wish she use that feeling for her lessons" Neil added with a sigh.

Livius smiled as he lifted his head to face his attendant "That's just like Nike.. She is more charming that way"

Yes..

That was one of the thing he loved about her. Livius knew how popular Nike was, the people loved her for her compassion and cheerful personality. But the best of all, was her beautiful voice. When Nike sang a song, Livius felt the darkness in his heart slowly decreased and she brought light into his heart. For Livius, Nike was his harbor. His anchor during rainy storm. He hated to admit it sometimes but a world without Nike, was a dark world for him. Livius could not live in a world where Nike wasn't in it. That was how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how much he desired her.

A snort came out of him and Neil stared at him in question. Waving his hand, Livius mumbled "It's nothing" to the glasses man. His mind actually remembered the last night they spent together in Rain Dukedom. It was after the wedding party...

.

.

.

 _Nike sighed in relief as she sat on the bed after taking off her wedding clothes. "I'm beat" she mumbled._

 _Livius chuckled hearing his wife's words "Same here, It's one hell of a party though" he smiled, starting taking off his clothes, one by one._

 _Nike noticed it and suddenly she felt out of place, it might not be a good idea for her to sleep here. She tried to look away, to everywhere aside from Livius body. Well even though it was a twelve years old body, somehow she felt embarrased and nervous._

 _Livius noticed the pinkish color on Nike's cheek, an evil smirk appeared on his face. "So.." he trailed the words, walking closer half nakedly._

 _Nike's heart skipped a beat when Livius walked closer toward her "..W-What..?"_

 _Livius tilted his head slightly, amused by Nike's reaction. "It's our wedding night right?" he muttered softly while crept on the bed, over Nike's body._

 _"_ _W-Wait..! Even though it's our wedding night, I-I am not re-..!" The words ended with a gasp when Livius's tongue touched the side of her neck and licked it softly._

 _"_ _You have to learn to get used to it" he whispered huskily._

 _Nike loved the sound of his voice that filled with desire and it made her flustered even more when she realized it. Her hands moved to Livius's chest, tried to push him but Livius caught it and pinned it on each side. "..Li-Livi.. S-stop..." Nike whispered weakly when Livius's tongue licked her colarbone, to her jaw and found her lips._

 _"_ _Nn.." Nike moaned softly as Livius gave her a passionate kiss._

 _For Livius, hearing Nike's moan lit up the flame of desire inside him. He couldn't stop, No.. He didn't want to stop.. His tongue invaded her mouth, sucking her tongue, playing it, tasting it, marked it as his property. His hands caressed the curve of her body, finding it's way to lift her night gown, revealing her breast that he loved so much._

 _Nike became weak, The kisses Livius gave her lit up the desire inside her. She wanted more and that was the reason why she let Livius lifted her night gown, revealing her breast. She felt embarrased, she wanted to cover it with her hands but the stare Livius gave her made her stop. Livius truly loved it, Nike could see it in his eyes. It was like he was proud of it, amazed by it and it made Nike truly happy. This body was for him and him only._

 _"_ _Beautiful.." Livius whispered softly before leaning closer to touch the tip with his tongue, licking it, sucking it._

 _Nike gasped and moaned softly due to the sensation she felt, she wondered how in the world Livius knew this. "Li-Livi.. You are very good with this.."_

 _It was a statement but to Livius's ears it sounded like a question. Livius smirked "I have read books about how to please a woman" he answered and chuckling when Nike lifted her head to face him._

 _"_ _W-What?!" She covered her breast with one hand "Who gave you that kind of book?!" she asked, clearly bewildered. "Was it Neil?"_

 _Livius laughed softly and shook his head "Of course not, can you imagine Neil has that kind of book?"_

 _"_ _W-Well.. No.."_

 _"_ _It's one of the four Gods.." Livius said as he removed her hand that was covering her breast. "..Now.. Let me show you what I have learned from those books.." he muttered._

 _'_ _Oh God..! How can a twelve years old brat can be so experienced with this..' She thought and moaned more when Livius licked the nipple of her breast and his other hand moved slowly to her stomach then moved to between her legs and touched the core of womanhood._

 _Livius's tongue moved to the other breast while his hand entered the her core, moving slowly and caused Nike to curve her body up and moaned more, a little louder this time. He could feel his own desire as he whispered on her ear "Nike.. Try touching mine too.."_

 _Nike moved her hand, sliding Livius's pants slowly to reveal his manhood, his desire was clearly shown there. "..L-Like this..?" she asked in doubt, caressing it softly._

 _Livius gasped softly due to the touch and he whispered more "More..Stroke it harder.."_

 _Nike's face flustered even more as she did what he asked her to, Livius also did the same. Both of them caressed each other in the same rhythm, riding the wave together and reached the ultimate pleasure at the same time. That was the first time Livius touched Nike intimately, the moment he would never ever forget._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Yes and since that time, Nike has a hard time to meet my eyes from time to time'

'She is really adorable' Livius thought.

"Your majesty!" one of the palace personel entered the room, his face was clearly panic. Livius was pulled out of his reverie.

"What is wrong?" asked Neil, his face shown the utmost serious expression.

"T-The-... Th-There is a guest..! From Rain Dukedom!" said the personel.

"What?! Who?! Are you sure the guest is from Rain Dukedom?!" Asked Neil in disbelief.

"Y-Yes.. The lady said it clearly, that she is from Rain Dukedom and showed me the crest of the Royal family"

"but.. Who—"

"My My.. I am so sorry to come so suddenly.." an old woman's voice could be heard and soon Tohora, the leader of Rain Dukedom entered the room with Bardwin whose face had become pale. "..Suddenly I have an urge to see My grand daughter once again.." She said, smirking to the shocking face both Neil and Livius had.

"Sun King, it's nice to see you again" Tohara said.

The sudden visit had brought another trial for both Nike and Livius. What kind of Trial that both of them would have now? What was the reason for Tohara to visit the Sun Kingdom?


End file.
